


I'm Sorry, My Love

by Pleasure_And_Pain



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Explicit Language, M/M, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasure_And_Pain/pseuds/Pleasure_And_Pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When TommyJoe is attacked in a back alley of a vampire club, Adam had to force Terrance to get Isaac out of there while he tended to TommyJoe. When TommyJoe refuses to let Adam turn him, Adam does the one thing that he knows will kill his kind... Drink the blood of his dead lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago. I know that it isn't the best and I'm sorry about that. But I decided to post it anyway.

“Hey. TT and I are going up to the bar. Want us to grab you anything to drink while we're there?” Isaac asked as he and Terrance stood up. Adam smiled at them. “Yeah. Get Tommy another beer and me a bottle of water.” Isaac nodded as he and Terrance headed over to the bar. A sudden burst of fear filled Adam's body. The only kind of fear that he could feel if his mate was in trouble. Rushing towards the bathroom, he could hear Tommy's panicked voice filtering through a back exit. Slamming the door open, he let out a loud snarl and summoned Terrance mentally to where they were. The sight before him was something out of one of Tommy's horror movies. A huge vampire had Tommy pinned against his chest, draining him from a gaping wound in his neck. Isaac and Terrance were there before Adam could even pull himself out of his daze. Terrance grabbed the guy and ripped him away from Tommy and proceeded to rip the out the vampires throat. Isaac ripped his shirt over his head and placed it against Tommy's neck, trying to stem the flow of blood. Adam dropped down next to his mate, his Tommy. “I've got it, Isaac. TT... Get Isaac out of here now, I don't want him around for this.” Terrance grabbed Isaac carefully to his feet and started pulling him away from the scene. Isaac kept trying to turn back, begging Terrance to let him stay, that Tommy was his friend and that he should be there for him. Terrance explained to him that what happens right now is a bond that has to be done though his own mate and that it was very private. That once they got home, he would explain everything to Isaac in full. Once Isaac and Terrance were gone, Adam pulled Tommy tightly to his body and began to whisper in his ear. “Baby, I know this isn't what you want to have done, but he took way too much blood. If you don't drink from me, you will die. Tommy... I know that we have had this discussion before and you have always said no. But, baby, my TommyJoe... I can't bear to lose you. It will be the death of me. Drink of my blood and we can be together forever. Or... If you choose to die... I will drink your dead blood and let it take me, too.” Tommy shook his head. “I don't want to be a vampire. No offence to you... I just want to die as a natural human. Please, Adam... Don't take that away from me. Let me go. We have had some amazing times together and that is what I want to focus on. I want to remember all the fun that we had, all the times we made love, all the times you took care of me when I was sick and the night I let you claim me, the night I bound myself to you. I also don't want you to drink from me. I want you to live on and find a new mate." Adam shook his head. "I can't. When I bound myself to you, I gave up ever being able to have another mate." Tommy started to chock on the blood filling his throat and his eyes started to glaze over. "I... I love you, Adam... I love my Ba...bybo...y” With those words, Tommy took his last breath. Adam held him closely to his chest and cried in his hair. He had to give the blood a few minutes too cool before he could use it to take his own life. He knew that it wasn't what Tommy wanted but it was the only thing he wanted, the only thing that he could do. “Oh, TommyJoe. I was willing to let you have it your way, you stay mortal and I stay vampire. Then after the night you passed, I would take my own life and still be with you forever. I guess sometimes, things happen sooner than later. I just hope you know that I have always loved you more than I have ever loved anyone on this earth. Everything that we have shared together has been the most important times in my life. Terrance will take over the coven. He knows how I would want things to go. It's time, now, Glitter Baby. In a few minutes, I shall be with you.” Adam tilted TommyJoe's head so that he would be able to bite right over his claiming mark. Right before he left his fangs drop, Adam placed one last soft kiss on Tommy's lips, savouring. Moving his mouth back over, he let his fangs slide free and he pierced his claiming mark. He could almost feel the toxin working its way through his body, dragging him further and further down into the depths of darkness. When Terrance and Isaac headed back the next day, they found two marble statues, clinging to each other, the same way they had last seen Adam and TommyJoe. They made the few calls to get the statue to be moved to the vampire grave yard and that further instructions would come. It was time to tell the family and mourn for the loss of their great leader and their greatest friends.


End file.
